


Valentines day.

by Lesbianmetalhead



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: GidChell, Im just lonely. Lol, It’s not even near valentines day but yeah., M/M, holiday fic, let my boys be happy., probably, should i add better tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianmetalhead/pseuds/Lesbianmetalhead
Summary: It’s valentines day. And the boys have plans for eachother!
Relationships: Gideon/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Gideons surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me here.  
> I know it’s no-were near  
> Valentines day but, i went to a garden the other day  
> And i had gotten this idea so. Yeah.  
> This took me 3 day for this.  
> So please.  
> enjoy!

“Wait, wait, wait. You want me to what?! Ilona, you are crazy for that kind of idea!”  
Gideon shouted out. Ilona only giggled. “Gideon. If you think it’s not a good idea, then don’t. But. I think it will be.”  
“But what if he doesn't accept them?“  
“He will Gideon.” Ilona shook her head. “You give him a Bouquet of flowers. He won’t think anything of it.”  
Gideon shook his head. “He’s not stupid.”  
“Ah. No shit Gideon. I just said that so you would get something for him.”  
“Not happening.”  
“I’d give you the Netflix password.”  
“Fuck. Fine.” Gideon rolled his eyes.  
“You're going to his house and the store without me?”  
“Yeah. Your not my mum, you don’t need to watch everything little thing I d-“  
Ilona gave him an icy glare, scaring him. “Alright. Fine. Get in.” He closed the door, starting it up. She closed the door when she sat down.  
“Target.”  
“What? What do you mean target?”  
“The store. That's where we’re going.”  
Gideon sighed. “Fine.”  
About 10 minutes later, they arrived.  
“Okay. Just flowers-“  
“Isn’t this the man you're in love with?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well. I’ll pick out what you should get hi-“  
“Nope. If I find something. I’ll get it.”  
Ilona rolled her eyes. “Fine.”  
They walked in. “What kind of flowers do you think he would want?” Ilona continued.  
“I. He likes daises. purple, yellow. You get it.” Gideon had a soft smile on his face.  
“See? Your blushing.”  
Gideon only stared at the ground. “What? I am? Shit.” He mumbled.  
“Aww, Gideon. Here you mess.” She smiled, patting him on the shoulder.  
She grabbed a single rose.  
“You should add that to the mix.”  
Gideon smiled and nodded.  
After they had made the custom Bouquet, (of two different colors of daisies and a single rose) he smiled. “These, will he like this?”  
“With the note? Of course.”  
“What note.?” Gideon raised his eyebrows in confusion.  
“The one you're going to give to jack. Or I will. And tell him it was from you.”  
“What?! What does it say?!”  
“Just how you have feelings for him. This was just only a backup plan.”  
“You're so mean to me.”  
Ilona snorted. “Well, ‘stone cold’. I gotta do what I gotta do.”  
“Whatever. And you’re right. I wanna get him something else also.”  
“Sweet. What do you have in mind?”  
“Well. I do know that he loves that damned phone thing too much.”  
“Your just old.”  
“I'm 2 years older than jack. And you’re 6 months younger than I.”  
“Still. Old.”  
Gideon rolled his eyes. “As I was sayin’, I could get him something for that?”  
“You have no good taste in anything.” Ilona grabbed his arm. “Here.” She dragged him to the back with the Jewelry. “That.” She pointed to a small necklace, a rose charm connected to a small chain. the chain was silver and the small rose was gold & rose gold. Gideon let out a wince. Biting the inside of his cheek. “Ilona it’s beautiful. But i-... how much is this?.”  
Ilona smiled. “Well, it said $70, and I know that you don't wanna pay for that, so I will. Since I dragged you here.” She pulled out 5, 20 dollar bills. Then gave it to Gideon.  
“Are you sure? It’s your money, not min-.”  
“When I give you something. I mean its ‘yours’ now.”  
Gideon smiled. “Thank you, Ilona.”

(Back in the car.)

Gideon shut the doors and had started up the car again.  
“Nervous?” Ilona smiled.  
“Nope. I'm as steady as a fucking grapevine with no ropes.”  
“So your not?” Ilona asked confused.  
“No. I'm fucking scared.”  
“Oh. Well. Do you have the note you’ve written instead of mine?”  
“Yeah... I do.”  
Ilona smiled. “Don’t be a sisi. You better not leave anything out.”  
“I’ll try not to,” Gideon said nervously.  
Gideon drove to Jack's home.  
He blushed again at the daydream he had. Then shaking his  
Head, returning to driving.  
At Jack's house, Gideon just stared out of Ilona's window.  
“Go, Gideon!” Ilona whispered.  
Gideon bit his bottom lip, grabbing the flowers, then note and the small  
Jewelry box. He sighed. “Alright.” He opened his door, and walked to Jack's front door, knocking on it.  
“Who is it?” Jack rushed to the door.  
“It’s a Gideon. Can you open the door?”  
“Yup. I'm coming.” Jack opened the door. “Hey gid-“  
“Happy Valentine's day.” He handed jack the flowers, the small box, and the note.  
Jack blushed. “Thank you, Gideon.” Jach had a beaming smile.  
“Mhm.” Gideon bit his bottom lip nervously again.  
“Are you embarrassed?” Jack giggled.  
“What?! N-No.”  
“I was just about to call you. I got somewhere to take you. Come in.”  
Gideon got out his phone texting Ilona, walking into Jack's house.

Gideon. 2:49 pm.  
‘Ilona?’

Ilona 2:50 pm  
‘Yeah? How’d it go? I couldn’t really hear anything..’

Gideon. 2:50 pm.  
‘Could you take the car home? Jack said he’s taking me somewhere-‘

Ilona 2:50 pm.  
‘Ooo. Yeah sure. See you gid.’

Gideon shut off his phone.  
“Well, were is.- What is this place?”

“It’s not a restaurant, so it's okay. I usually  
Wear hoodies there.” Jack smiled.  
Gideon blushed again. “Are you going to tell me?”  
“Not until we're there silly.” Jack smiled, grabbing his car keys. Putting them in his pocket. Jack then picked up the note, slowly opening it. A small blush appears on his face. “Hey, Gideon?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you really mean all of that-?...”  
“I do.”  
“Well. Then the place I'm taking you is perfect.”  
Jack put the flowers in a vase, with water.  
“Come on.” Jack ran to the car.  
Gideon followed behind him, closing and locking the door.  
He had gotten into the car and looked out the window.  
“Gideon?”  
“Gideon looked at jack in response.  
“I know I’ve already said it. But thank you.”


	2. Just ask next time, Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urm.  
> Uhh.- its just going off the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy what I’ve written.  
> I try. Writing these stories helps me control my  
> Anxiety. Well. With that said, please enjoy.  
> (Also I'm sorry this took so long. please forgive me)  
> (Also again, I kinda need to say. Listen to ‘i can’t help falling in love with you.’ By Haley Reinhart while reading this.  
> I'm also very sorry it's short. I couldn’t think of anything but this-.. if you want though,  
> I could rewrite this.)

Gideon stared out of the window. Until they arrived at a small field.   
“What is this place?-“  
“Just wait and see.” Jack stopped the car, open the doors, and stretched his arms.  
Gideon got out of the car with jack.   
Jack slowly turned his head away from Gideon. Having a big blush on his face.  
Gideon smiled again, Walking forward.  
They walk a little farther, then Gideon can see a flower garden.   
“I love it here. It’s just so peaceful.” Jack whispered. Gideon smiled shyly.  
“It does.” They walked under trees with low hanging branches & soft green leaves.  
“It feels real... what word am I looking for?”  
“Magical,” Gideon responded. Smiling.  
“Perfect.”  
Gideon smiled.  
There was just Silence. About 10 minutes later, jack reaches for Gideon's hand to hold. They smile and look at each other. Then they glance away. But walk again.   
Another 5 minutes pass. Jack breaks the Silence, smiling. “There a bigger flower garden over there.” Jack pointed. “Would you like to.. look at it with me?..”  
Gideon smiled. “Of course.” Jack blushed.   
They sat at a small garden in the grass.   
And Gideon had his head on top of Jack's shoulder.   
“You come here... all of the time?” Gideon smiled.  
“Yeah.” Jack smiled. “It's so peaceful and.. quiet.”   
Gideon's cheeks turned a shade of pink. “Yeah.”  
Gideon picked at the grass, trying to find the words   
To say.   
Jack glanced at Gideon, staring at his hands, his neck, then his eyes.   
Gideon glances at jack to see him staring at him.   
Jack softly smiles at him And darts his glance away.  
Gideon tapped him oh the shoulder. Jack turned his head  
Towards Gideon again. Gideon holds Jack's head in his hands.  
And leans in and kissed him. Jack froze for a moment, before returning the kiss,   
Setting his hands on Gideon's legs.   
Gideon broke away, chuckling. Then putting here foreheads together.   
“Just ask next time love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T^T forgive me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is coming up!  
> Im working on it as you read this!  
> Also sorry if there not really ‘in character.’  
> I just enjoyed writing them like this.  
> Alos, Thank you for reading!  
> Have a awesome day! Hey


End file.
